This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-178266 filed on Aug. 17, 2011. The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-178266 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An example of an ink jet printer is well known as one of recording apparatuses that record images or characters by ejecting fluid to a recording medium. In the ink jet printer, if an ink (fluid) requiring penetration drying or evaporative drying is used, there is a need to install a heating device for drying the ink ejected to the recording medium.
In the Japanese Patent No. 4429923, there is disclosed means in which a preheating device which preheats the recording medium is installed at the upstream side of an ink jet head in a transport path of the recording medium and the preheating device heats a recording medium above a predetermined temperature in advance before ejecting an ink to suppress an clumping, bleeding or the like of the landed ink, thereby being able to realize a high quality printing image.
Incidentally, with regard to the drying of the ink, although the higher temperature of the recording surface of the recording medium when landing, the more preferable, if the recording medium is rapidly heated in a printing area, wrinkles which are a cause of a poor printing are created through elongation due to thermal expansion and the like. With respect to the wrinkles, in the related art, there has been proposed a wrinkle-countermeasure in which the preheating device is installed so that the recording medium is preheated before entering the printing area and thereby a difference in the thermal expansion is mitigated. That is, temperature control is performed so that a target temperature in the printing area is equal to a heating temperature in the preheating device.
However, even though the temperature control is performed in this way, as a practical problem, creation of the wrinkle on a recording medium by the insufficient heating of the preheating device has been observed. As such cause, for example, it is considered that there is a cause that in a case of adopting a heat conduction manner which heats a supporting member for supporting the recording medium as in the related art, the heating is insufficient due to a poor contact with the recording medium. In addition, it is also considered that there are causes by influences of other external disturbances (for example, ambient temperature, humidity or the like).
Further, with respect to this problem, it is considered that a platen for supporting the recording medium in the printing area has ribs attached thereto and the ribs make the heat elongation of the recording medium be absorbed and mitigated, but the platen having the ribs has a high cost and further there is a possibility that would affect the image quality since a temperature distribution may be created between sites which contacts the ribs and in sites which do not contact the ribs and due to that, the drying of the ink may be uneven.